


Вопрос веры

by Tea_Dragon



Category: Inquisitio (TV), Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Philosophy, Theology, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Dragon/pseuds/Tea_Dragon
Summary: Гильермо Барналь получает дар вечной жизни и продолжает исполнять свой обет - помогать людям. Однажды ему попадается Лестат де Лионкур, который совсем не хочет жить. Их мучит одна и та же мысль - вопрос веры.





	Вопрос веры

Гильермо Барналь живёт удивительно долго, и сам не зная, почему с ним так происходит, и что это за очередное испытание, посланное ему Богом. Помнится, он хотел посвятить жизнь помощи людям, а не Святой Церкви, и отправился странствовать по отдалённым от влияния двух Пап местам, сея семеня веры среди тех, кого он встречал. Гильермо никогда не считал, сколько лет он это делает, но когда в волосы его помощника, Силаса, закралась первая седина, Барналь понял, что что-то не так, и попытался подсчитать свой примерный возраст. Как выяснилось, уже больше семидесяти, а он всё ещё выглядит на тридцать пять. Это его знатно напугало, но он отступился и по сей день занимается тем, на что ему дана, похоже, бессмертная жизнь — он помогает.

Гильермо переживает всех, кого только можно, но всё ещё умеет сострадать и берёт под своё крыло церковь в криминальных районах Парижа, чтобы быть полезным там. Ему, человеку четырнадцатого века, очень сложно привыкнуть к тому, как резко меняется двадцать первый, но ничего не поделать, это уже не зависит от него, и теперь Гильермо занимается проповедью среди малолетних преступников и наркоманов, пытаясь вернуть их на путь истинный и помочь. В конце концов, Господь Бог не просто так создал центры реабилитации. Более того, Барналь учится терпению. И учится понимать самоубийц, их на удивление много приходит сюда умирать. Странный, странный мир. Раньше люди так отчаянно хотели жить, особенно во время чумы, а теперь… Барналь часто просит Господа проявить милосердие и хоть немного помочь тем, кто хочет освободиться от боли. У него уже в привычку вошло инспектировать ночные улицы и вылавливать несчастных, приводить к себе и выслушивать, а на утро с миром отпускать домой. Он может поклясться, что ни один из них не попытается свести счёты с жизнью ещё раз.

***

 

Лестат де Лионкур живёт, как ему нравится, и при этом совершенно, совершенно одинок. Мать путешествует где-то, наверное, в Южной Америке или ещё дальше, с Луи они давно рассорились, Клодия мертва, а Арман и прочие не хотят иметь с ним общих дел. Боятся или завидуют, но Лионкуру, в сущности, плевать, потому как толку от знания причины никакого, а он всегда один. Его всё чаще одолевает тоска, всё чаще он чувствует себя никому ненужным. Самое страшное в том, что Богу он не нужен тоже, во всяком случае, это очень похоже на то. Лестат теперь часто молится, стоя на коленях в старой церкви, но Христос на кресте молчит, и вампиру от этого становится жутко. Он помнит, как священник в приходской школе говорил ему, что Господь никогда не оставит их, но что делать, если это проклятое никогда сбывается?

А Лестат знает, что ему делать, он много чего знает, и иногда ему от этого знания так тяжело, что хочется умереть. На сей раз это жуткое и всепоглощающее желание перевешивает. Де Лионкур берёт с собой лезвие и ночью, как ему кажется, навсегда покидает свою квартиру. Он заворачивает в какой-то переулок, кажется, очередной неблагополучный район, которых в Париже немало, прислоняется к стене и одним движением вскрывает себе вены и намеренно не запускает процесс регенерации. А зачем, если особого смысла жить у него нет?

***

 

Гильермо находит Лестата нечаянно, возвращаясь из круглосуточного магазина. Он чертыхается, сует пачку молока в карман старой куртки и осторожно переносит вес тела на себя, шепчет что-то, отдалённо похожее на молитву и почти силой тащит к себе, проклиная себя последними словами — он слишком хорошо знает, кому он сейчас поможет.

Рок-звезде, участнику группы «Вампир Лестат». Вампиру Лестату, который на самом деле вампир и кровавый убийца — Гильермо читал его воспоминания, все эти нашумевшие книги. Это очень неправильно, это большой грех, но он ему поможет. Просто потому что никто не должен умирать.

Лестат что-то неуверенно бормочет, отворачивается, пока Гильермо перевязывает ему руки, кусает красивые губы и качает головой, не понимая, зачем его спасли. Не то чтобы раньше этим кто интересовался, а теперь, да ещё незнакомый священник… какой чёрт тянет этих самоотверженных католиков помогать всем, кого они увидят?

— Зачем ты это сделал? — мягко спрашивает Гильермо, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Что сподвигло тебя на это?

— Одиночество? Ненужность? Тоска? — Лестат отвечает без особого желания, на ходу подбирая нужные слова. Он понятия не имеет, как описать то, что с ним творится на самом деле. — Не больше и не меньше.

— Ты нужен Господу, раз ты рождён, — уверенно отвечает Гильермо. — Разве не так? - он очень хочет верить, потому что это должно спасти эту заблудшую душу. 

— Уж коли я ему нужен, — Лестат горько улыбается. — Почему я живу вечно совсем не по своей воле? Почему я не властен над своей жизнью? Мне не дал умереть, когда я этого хотел, но почти убили, когда не хотел. Как это назвать, священник?

— Даром, — Барналь тяжело вздыхает. Он и сам нередко задаётся этим вопросом, но  
никогда не находит ответа. Он вынужден признаться, что даже такое бессмертие тяготит.  
— Я, как и ты, вынужден жить вечно. Господь дал мне шанс помочь страждущим, и я исполняю его волю. Быть может, и у тебя есть предназначение?

— Я живу вечно, потому как меня обратили, — Лионкур недовольно кривит губы. — Если бы я был нужен Богу, он бы забрал меня, забрал бы не раз, но я выжил! А что если многие вот так не нужны? Что ты скажешь на это?

— Я не знаю, — Гильермо впервые ловит себя на том, что в чём-то усомнился. Он не знает, плохо это или хорошо, но это просто есть, и с этим уже ничего не поделать. — Я не знаю, Лестат. Верно же?

— Моя слава бежит впереди меня, — Лестат слабо улыбается. — Знаешь, мы говорим всего несколько минут, но мне уже расхотелось подыхать. Странно, но я больше не вижу в этом смысла. Что в тебе такого, священник? Как это выходит, если за это время ты не сказал ничего, что имеет хоть какой-то смысл? Ты даже не сумел разубедить меня в том, во что я верю. 

— А много ли смысла в словах? — усмехается Барналь. В самом деле, он не психолог  
и не психоаналитик, он говорит лишь то, что кажется ему нужным и важным. — Да, ты прав, ничего, но ты отвлёкся, развеселился, значит, в том, что я сделал, есть толк. У меня нет цели разубедить. У меня есть цель отвести нож.

— Ты странный, священник, — Лионкур по-хозяйски разваливается в предложенном ему кресле и ухмыляется. — Поговорим о Господе нашем?

— Поговорим, — Гильермо улыбается и устраивается поудобнее.

В конце концов, они явно найдут общий язык. Лестату есть, что сказать и услышать, а Барналю есть, в чём покаяться.

А всё остальное — это уже вопрос времени.

И веры.


End file.
